


弦

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Guilt, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Protective Tony Stark, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 当蓝色眼睛的洛基回到地球，带着毁灭一切的欲望，托尼立马知道那不是真正的洛基，而洛基却需要更多的说服
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 2





	弦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518254) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



洛基绿色的眼睛里满是疯狂的神情，他好像是溺水那样喘不过气，尽管他还穿着厚厚的皮衣和金色盔甲，托尼还是可以看到他的胸部起起伏伏。 他仍然握着权杖，尽管末端被索尔的闪电和托尼的掌心炮击断了。

“嘿，”托尼说着上前，从战甲里走了出来。 其他人都站在他身后，以防万一，托尼不想吓到他。 毫无疑问，洛基脑子还不清醒，仍然沉浸在他被迫制造的恐怖之中。但托尼仍然相信他，他知道只要他小心，洛基就不会伤害他——

因为洛基的眼睛是绿色的，而他脸上的红色血迹使对比更加明显。

“嘿，驯鹿游戏，”托尼轻柔地说，在离受惊吓的神几码远的地方停了下来。“你感觉怎么样? ”

“安东尼? ” 洛基问道，他的声音因绝望而刺耳，他的眼睛不停地转向托尼，失去了聚焦。

“是的，Lokes，”托尼说，走近一点，“是我。”

听到这话，洛基向前倒下，断裂的权杖从他的手中掉落，从他的嘴里流出了断断续续的喊声。 托尼冲向前接住他，他们一起倒在地上，双臂抱着对方，洛基的头地贴在托尼的肩膀上。

洛基的身体都像树叶一样颤抖，托尼能感觉到洛基的盔甲的每一次抖动。

“嘘，没事的，嘘，”托尼安抚着他，他把洛基的头盔摘下来扔到一边，这样他就可以紧紧地抱住洛基，轻柔地抚着他的头发。 “不是你的错。”

这让洛基哭得更厉害，他紧紧抓住托尼的衬衫。

这一切发生得太快，太突然了，以至于托尼现在还没回过神来。 洛基本来只是去外太空找一本书，但是当他回来的时候，一切都错了。 他拿着一根看起来很像他在最初入侵纽约时拿的那根的权杖， 表情凶神恶煞。

他攻击的不是复仇者，而是这座城市，从中央公园开始，一路向外，撕开一条毁灭之路，身后散落着尸体。 在快速的讨论之后，复仇者们一致认为洛基不是真正的目标。

看到洛基扭曲的表情和蓝色的眼睛是托尼一生中最痛苦的经历，但他挺过来了，因为他知道那不是洛基。

如果他需要更多的说服——那洛基在意识到自己的所作所为之后的崩溃就已经足够了。 那种痛苦几乎是有形的，托尼能感觉到肩膀已经湿了。

托尼感觉到周边的喧嚣，从眼角他看到索尔用 mjolnir 击碎了权杖，确保它已经被摧毁，然后呼叫海姆达尔，以便他可以带着它的碎片回到阿斯加德，保证它将不能再次破坏地球。

托尼和索尔的目光相遇，眼神交流中托尼知道索尔会尽快回来。他们都知道接下来的几个月会有多么艰难。

但是此时最重要的是确保洛基——好吧，不是没事，那不可能。 但是至少没有碎掉，只能期待时间来治愈伤口。 所以托尼紧紧抓住洛基不放，他不断的重复着，希望也许洛基能听进去。

“这不是你的错。”

但是当洛基平静下来开口说话时，抽泣和颤抖也慢慢减弱，他的耳语几乎足以让托尼心碎。

“是不是我的错并不重要，”洛基断续地说，“还是我做的。”

“你没有，”托尼马上说，“那不是你，是萨诺斯。洛基，我知道你永远不会——”

“没关系，”洛基再次说道。 他稍稍向后靠了靠，刚刚好让托尼能够看到他的表情中流露的恐惧和痛苦。 “是我干的，是我的责任。”

这句话有多层含义。 洛基遭受了折磨，他把自己撕成碎片的同时也造成了许多伤害，这让他想起自己曾经对复仇者，对托尼造成的伤害。 毫无疑问，他选择独自承受那些无助和孤独——但他不再是一个人了。 托尼会确保洛基知道：不管那个怪物让洛基做了什么，托尼永远爱他。

但是洛基所指的远不止这些——托尼能听到远处直升机的声音，隐约有人在发号施令，还有复仇的怒吼声。

“不，”托尼严厉地答应道。 “我不会让他们得逞的。 如果他们想伤害你，那就得先过我这一关。”

他转过头来，目不转睛地盯着他的团队，当看到史蒂夫坚定地点头致意，他很高兴。 娜塔莎和浩克已经转身面对逼近的威胁，准备保卫他们。 也许当克林特站出来说话时，托尼不应该感到惊讶。

“我们支持你，洛基，”他说，声音严厉。 “我们知道这不是你干的。 我们会抓住这个紫色的混蛋。”

毕竟，在他们所有人之间——是克林特能够理解被操纵的感受。

洛基的眼睛睁得大大的，不敢相信。

“会没事的，洛基，”托尼发誓，他转过身用手托住洛基的脸颊，擦去他的眼泪。 “我们会挺过去的。”

当复仇者们聚集在他们周围的时候，托尼只希望他的话是真的。


End file.
